The New Kids
by IceDragonSlayerSpy15
Summary: Two new kids are going to Casper High. They seem suspicious, and everyone is talking about. But soon there are some suspicous things is going on in Amity Park. Team Danny Phantom will soon find out what is going on in Amity Park. Who are the new kids? Why is strange things going on? Find out in The New Kids! Rated T for minor language. Sorry suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Danny's POV

"Danny did you finish you history report?" A girl with shoulder length black hair, pale skin, purple eyed girl asked. She was wearing a black shirt that goes five inches away from her belly button, a plaid skirt with green stripes, purple leggings, and black boots.

"No, I have been fighting with Jhonny 13, Skulker, and Ember for the past week." I replied, as we turned the corner, heading to our first period.

"Ouch. You know Mr. Lances is going to kill you, right?" She said.

"Well, he doesn't have any ghost powers like a certain person I know." I replied looking at her.

She chuckled a bit. Samantha Manson (aka Sam). Was my best friend since seventh grade. Her parents are one of the richest people in town, unfortunately they have tried to make her wear girly girl dresses, but she is a Goth. Well she does have a kind and caring heart.

I laughed a little bit too. Seeing her laugh, just wants me to laugh along with her. "Hey guys did you hear the news?" A colored skin, blue-green eyed with glasses boy asked, aka my other best friend Tucker Folley. He was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt along with some jeans, and brown shoes.

Tucker is probably one of the smartest people I know. He is a total nerd, but he is cool from time to time. We are also best friends since the seventh grade, except I met Sam first.

"No," Sam and I said in unison, shaking our heads.

"There are two new kids in town. Both are in our class." Tucker replied.

"What is the big deal? We get new kids every three months." Sam asked shrugging her shoulders.

"It's true Tucker." I agreed.

"Well are they foreign exchange students from England. And hotter than Paulina and more talented than Dash." Tucker replied crossing his arms.

"What?!" Sam and I shouted. There was no one hotter than Paulina, and Dash was our quarter back in our school.

"Have you see them?" I asked.

"No." Tucker replied shaking his head.

"Then how did you know if they are hotter than Paulina and more talented than Dash if you haven't see them?" Sam asked talking with her hands. Sam has got a point.

"Well they are rumors." He replied.

"Come on." I said pushing Tucker.

"We got to get to class." Sam said also pushing Tucker.

_Are they really what Tucker says? _I thought.

Normal POV

A girl and boy were walking down the streets of Amity Park. The girl had knee length blond hair, with silver-blue eyes. She was about five foot five. She was wearing a red leather jacket, a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and military boots.

The boy had short dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a red shirt, ripped jeans, and red and black shoes.

"Nervous?" The boy asked.

"Yes." The girl replied looking at the floor, avoiding his eyes.

"C'mon this isn't our first time going to a different school."

"Yeah, but here is different," The girl replied looking at the boy.

"Yeah, but you still got me." He replied.

"But what happens if we get bullied? What happens if we don't fit in? What happens if…." She trailed off, afraid of saying the words to be spoken out loud.

"But meme, we still got each other. No matter what happens, I'll be there for you. And I will totally kill the person if they made fun of you or hurt you." The boy replied, giving her a confident smile.

After a minute or two, she smiled back. The boy looked at the town clock. _Shit_, the boy thought. It was seven forty five. He quickly grabs the girl's hand, causing her to blush a deep red.

"C'mon, or we going to be late for school," The boy said running still holding the girl's hand.

The girl nodded, and started to run as well. _I just hope we can stay here long enough to make some friends. _The girl thought.

**How was it? So who are these two mysterious people? Who are the foreign exchange students? Stay tuned for more! Please review. Please follow and favorite this story. Well until next time. Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**W/love**

**IceDragonSlayerSpy15**


	2. Getting to know them

Chapter 2

Getting to know them

Danny's POV

Sam, Tucker, and I were sitting in the back of Mr. Lance's classroom. Tucker told us that the "new kids" were way hotter than Paulina and way more talented than Dash. But no one has seen them, so they are basically rumors.

"Good morning class! Today we have foreign exchange students from England. Please give a warm welcoming applause to….. Ms. Luna Winter and Mr. Eric Firighter!" Mr. Lances said, as we clapped our hands, eager to see them, especially Paulina and Dash, because they were looking at the door, but not clapping. They must have heard the rumors.

The new kids, walked in the room, causing our mouths to drop. This girl was smoking hot! The girl had knee length blond hair, with silver-blue eyes. She was five foot five. She was wearing a red leather jacket, a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and military boots. So she must be Luna. The rumors were right; she was waaaaaay hotter than Paulina.

Paulina, sort of shifted in her seat, looking away from Luna. Paulina has got some competition, while, the boy had short dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a red shirt, ripped jeans, and red and black shoes. Which must be Eric, but we don't know if he is better at football than Dash.

Meanwhile with Dash, just stares at him, boring through his skull.

"Hi everyone!" Eric said smiling with his British accent, making all the girls sigh heavenly. Well except for Sam, she sat next to me with her arms crossed, expressionless.

"I'm soo glad to be here!" Luna said also smiling with her British accent, which kind of made her even hotter.

"Hello Danny? Tucker?" Sam said snapping her fingers, snapping out of our dazes..

"What?' Tucker and I said in unison, blinking a couple of times.

"Ugh, never mind." Sam said angrily.

"Ms. Luna, Mr. Firighter please take a seat." Mr. Lances said gesturing to the back of the classroom

Obediently they walked to the back and sat right behind us. "Hello," I said turning around to face Luna.

"Welcome, to Casper High," Sam and Tucker said in unison.

"Thanks." Eric replied getting out his a red notebook and a red mechanical pencil.

"Thank you." Luna replied smiling also getting out her blue notebook and a blue mechanical pencil.

"Ms. Manson, Mr. Folley, Mr. Fenton, I appreciate that you are welcoming Ms. Winter and Mr. Firighter, but please do it in another time. Please pay attention to the lesson." Mr. Lances said as Tucker, Sam, and I turned around to face the front.

"Ok class, please open up you History text book to page 223."

With that our History lesson began.

* * *

**A few hours later…..**

Sam, Tucker, and I were sitting outside, eating our lunches, talking about the ghost's suspicious activity. "Woah, so you are saying that you battled the Fright Night, The Box Ghost, and Skulker last night at the same time?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty unusual. Come on The Box Ghost is allies with two of the most powerful ghosts in the ghost zone." I replied staring down at my lunch.

"We gotta go to the ghost zone tonight. To see what the hell is going on in there." Sam said taking a bite out of her vegetarian salad.

"Um. Excuse me, can we sit here?" A British female voice asked.

I turned around to see Luna and Eric standing holding their sack lunches.

"Of course," I said scooting over, to make room for Luna and Eric. Luna sat next to me and Eric sat next to Tucker. "Thank you." They said in unison.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Danny." I said smiling.

"I'm Tucker."

"I am Sam."

"Hello." Luna said.

"Nice to meet you," Eric said smiling.

"How come you aren't sitting with the popular kids?" Sam asked.

"One they are mean." Luna started.

"Two they don't care about anyone, but themselves." Eric said.

"Three they ask way too many questions." Luna said getting out her lunch.

"Four, they are bullies." Eric said taking a bite out of his turkey sand witch.

"Five, you guys were nice to us in first period, so we thought we sit here." Luna finished.

"Are you guys siblings?" Tucker asked looking at the two.

"Nope-" Eric said.

"We're best friends." Luna finished.

"Then how come you could finish each other's sentences?" I asked.

"It's just happens." Eric replied.

"I guess that we are kind of close, it's like we have the same mind." Luna said.

"So you two think the same thing?" I asked.

"Sometimes," Luna and Eric said in unison as both of them took a bite out of there sand witches.

Honestly, my heart was pounding, as soon as she sat down next to me. I swear that Tucker and Sam could hear it. I just hope that Luna doesn't hear it.

Luna's POV

I was eating my PB & J sand witch when I looked at Eric. I could tell that something is wrong.

_What's wrong?_ I telepethied.

_Nothing._ Eric replied taking a bite out of his turkey sand witch.

I raised an eyebrow. _Eric, I knew you for seven damn long years. Tell me what the hell is wrong._

_I just thinking if we could trust them._

_Of course we could trust them. _I replied

_No, I mean with our secret._

I didn't respond, while I took another bite out of my sand witch. Can we? I mean I told three of my friends Eric's and mine secret, they didn't talk to me again. That was one of the many reasons why we moved.

_I don't know. Let's just give them time, to see if we could trust them. Deal? _I asked.

_Deal._

With that, we talked to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. We were getting to know each other better. I smiled like half of the time. _How long this brand new friendship would last?_

One thought came across my mind. _Can Eric and I ever be normal again and live here in Amity Park? _For now, the question remains unanswered.

**So how was it? So Eric and Luna have a secret. What is this secret? Why is Luna wondering if she and Eric could ever be normal again? Wait until next chapter! Please rate and review. Don't forget to follow too! Until next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Bye!**

**W/love**

**IceDragonSlayerSpy15**


	3. Safe?

**Hello everyone! I'm so so so so so so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy, for not updating this story like my other three stories. Please, please forgive me. I promise, that I will post chapter 4 tomorrow. Oh my gosh, I'm keeping you from reading chapter 3 of the New Kids. Let's get this show on the road!**

Chapter 3

Safe?

Danny's POV

I was eating lunch with my two best friends Sam and Tucker, and my two new friends Luna and Eric. We were having a blast; I swear Luna and Eric has the most funniest stories than us. While we are talking the popular kids are glaring, yes glaring at us. Mainly Paulina and Dash, because Luna is hotter than her, and Eric is more popular with the ladies, than Dash.

"So Eric, are you good at football?" Tucker asked, as he leaned against the table.

Then Luna spit out her warm strawberry milk to the side, not wanting to get on anyone. "Eric good!" She asked laughing. "He is bloody epic and awesome combined." She exclaimed, as Eric blushed a light pink and quickly looked away

"Yeah, I was one of the best quarter back at Luna's and my old school." Eric replied scratching the back of his neck, smiling nervously.

"One of the best? You mean the top quarter back in our old school's history!" Luna exclaimed, as she had her hands in the air.

Okay, this time it way my, Sam's, and Tucker's turn to spit out our drinks to the side. "How good are you exactly?" Sam asked, sounding a bit curious, and wiping of fresh water from her chin.

"Umm, enough for me to a first place trophy in the small football tournament."

Okay, I can't believe I'm admitting this, Tucker is smart about technology, but gossip he was hell of right. "Are you going to try out for the football team?" I asked.

Eric opened his mouth, but then the sky turned a dark purple, and screams started. I quickly I got unto my feet. "Run!" I yelled as I took Luna's hand and ran inside the school, following by another bunch of teenagers trying to fun to safety. Sam and Tucker the same. My two best friends made eye contact with me. _What are we going to do?_ The look in Sam's eye said. _You can't turn ghost in front of Luna and Eric, Danny._ The look in Tucker's eye said.

"Sam, take care of Luna. " I said quickly putting Luna's hand into Sam's and quickly running off towards the direction we came. "Going ghost," I said, as two black circles appeared at my mid chest. One was going up and one was going down, turning my every day clothes, into a black jumpsuit, with the letter D on it in white, silver gloves, and silver boots, my raven hair, going silver, and my eyes going green.

I flew of the ground and went intangible through the walls. In seconds I was outside, with a new enemy that I've never seen before.

**Meanwhile with Sam, Tucker, Luna, and Eric…**

Luna's POV

"Danny!" I screamed, as Danny went of in the other direction, towards the chaos. "Sam let me go! We have to save him!" I yelled, looking at Sam and trying to pull free from her grasp.

"Luna, calm down. He can take care of himself." Sam replied, trying to reassure. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. I took a glanced at Eric, my best friend and the only family I've got. _Now? _He telepethied to me. _Now._ I replied, using telepathy.

I pulled my hand out of Sam's grasp, and I quickly ran towards the chaos, Eric running by my side. "Let's do this." Eric said, smirking a little. "Oh, hell yeah" I replied returning the smirk.

**Back with Danny…**

Danny's POV

A man with midnight blue hair, with black eyes, he was wearing a black T-shirt with tears in it, and ripped jeans and military boots. "Finally! I'm out of that prison's cell! I shall take over this city than the whole world!" He yelled laughing evilly.

"Look, I don't care who you are or where you came from. Just get the hell out of here!" I yelled as I shot many ectoplasms at the "new villain", but he used some kind of blue mirror, to reflect off of the mirror and coming right at me/

I quickly dodged my attacks, and flew right towards him. "OK, let's see about this!" I hissed, quickly doing my ghostly wail.

The new villain, used the mirror thing again, making it reflecting it and sending one of my most powerful attacks, back at me. I didn't have time to dodge, soon my own ghostly wail hit me. I covered my ears, from the wail.

"Haha, my mirror can reflect any move you attack and make it ten times stronger!" I heard him yell, over the ghostly wail.

"Stop right there!" I heard a male voice said, as my ghostly wail died down.

Weakly, I turned my head, and saw two people standing on a building.

**Okay, I'm ending this here. I hope this was worth the wait. And remember, I'll post chapter five tomorrow to make up for the time I didn't update this story, What do you think is going to happen next? Please review, and tell me what do you think. I want to hear your opinion. Please follow too, maybe favorite too. Okay, this is IceDragonSlayerSpy signing off. See ya next chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, if I owned it. I would be living a huge mansion in England, eating a white chocolate blueberry truffle cheesecake. You should try it, it's dee-lish.**

**Bye!**

**W/love**

**IceDragonSlayerSpy**


	4. Allies or Enemies?

**Ok, before you accuse me of anything, I've a really good excuse for not posting chapter four yesterday like I promised. My BFF's and I went to see Catching Fire (Which was reeeeeeeeeeeeally good and gave me a really great idea for a story. Which I'm not going to post. Yet), right after the movie, a blizzard came. So my friends, had to drive really really really slowly, by the time I got home I passed out on the couch and woke up at noon today. Oh my gosh, I'm keeping you from reading chis chapter again. Let's get this show, er I mean story on the road.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know that I don't Danny Phantom, only in my imagination.**

Chapter 4

Allies or Enemies?

Danny's POV

Two black silhouettes were on top of a building. "You've put innocent lives in danger." The female voice said, as her arms are crossed.

"Who are you?" The villain asked, which I really want to know too.

The man jumped down from the building and landed perfectly against the ground. "Guardian of the dragon! Kiro no ryu!" He yelled. He had short shaggy silver hair, with icy blue eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt, and ripped white jeans, with hunting boots.

"Guardian of the phoenix! Kasai Fenikksu!" The girl yelled, as she jumped from the building and landed perfectly next to the guy. She had ember eyes, and her firey red hair was in a braid. She wore a yellow tank top, leaving her upper breasts exposed, orange skinny jeans, and red tennis shoes.

"Together we are the dynamic duo and we are here to put an end to you!" They shouted in unison, as they pointed to the villain.

"Ha you could beat me?! I defeated the great Danny Phantom in less than five minutes! What makes you two different?!" The villain shouted. I stood up slowly, clutching my left side, refusing to give up.

"You better leave this to us." Kiro said as he and Kasai stood in front of me.

"No, I've got this." I said, trying my best not to wince nor have my voice shook from so much pain

"Activate, plan nineteen part two!" Kasai, said as she bent her knees and had her hands in front of her face, ready to fight.

"Gotchya." Kiro replied, as he to mimicked Kasai.

All of a sudden, I was out of breath, I fell unto my knees. I was breathing in and out. In and out. In and out. But I felt light headed, black spots appeared in my vision.

"I'm sorry." Kasai whispered, was the last thing I heard, when I fell onto the floor, and passed out.

Normal POV

"Hya!" As Kasai, threw fire balls at him. "Hya!" The guy said also throwing snow balls at him, having his distance from Kasai. Quickly the guy used his mirror, and reflected her attack, sending right at Kasia. "Kasai!" Kiro yelled, as he tried to run, and shield her from their attacks. It was already too late, the fire and ice ball hit her, and send an explosion.

Smoke, surrounded their surroundings. Just then two objects flew from the smoke. Kiro with his dragon wings and Kasai with her phoenix wings. "Thank god you're okay." Kiro said as he pulled her into a hug. "Kiro, I can take care of myself." She whispered, hugging him back.

"Yeah, but I could've lost you," He whispered in her ear. Having his hand in her hai. The guys widen and shouted.. "Look out!" as he pushed Kasai, seconds before a white beam shot where Kasai was moments ago.

They both looked at each other and nodded. "Let's go, fiery of the winter dragon! Icy blizzard!" He yelled, as he thousands of pieces of ice surrounded him and aimed towards their villain. Meanwhile, Kasai quickly flew back to the villain, and snatched his giant mirror and threw it towards the ground, leaving the villain in a daze. Soon Kiro's attack hit the villain.

Kiro and Kasai took this chance of getting Danny phantom out of there, before they finished this battle. Kiro flew from the building Kasai and him jumped off, placed the now unconscious Danny on the floor. Quickly, Kiro flew back to Kasai, in their battle poses ready to unleash their most powerful attack.

"Mirror of illusions!" He yelled, as he stood there cuts covered his body. Soon, thousands illusions of Kiro and Kasai, separated them.

Kasai turned her head around, she was surrounded by thousands of Kiros. With Kiro, the same except he was surrounded by Kasais. _Kiro, you better duck. _She telepethied to him. _Yeah to you too. _He replied. Both of them took one last breath before attacking. "Fire wings of the Phoenix!" She shouted as her wings were set on fire, and quickly flapping them, sending thousands of copies of her wings at the Kiros. "Dragon ice kick!" Kiro shouted, as his leg was covered in ice, and started to kick all of the Kasais.

One by one, all of the illusions were destroyed. Soon, the attacks combined and was coming right at the villain. He put his hands out in front of his face, but nothing came. _Damn it. I shouldn't have used the rest of my magic on those pathetic illusions. _He thought. He put his hand in his right pocket,, and pushing a button. Then a helicopter appeared in the sky, with a rope ladder swinging. Quickly, he grabbed the latter, and the attack of Kiro and Kasai missed him by milliters.

"This isn't over!" He yelled, flying above all the chaos. "I promise, I'll come back! With more allies!"

Then he disappeared in the matter of seconds. "Let's go home," Kiro said as he grabbed Kasai's hand and flew off the ground, knowing she used too much of her energy.

"Yeah, but we need to bring Danny to the hospital." Kasai replied.

"You're right." He said, as he changed directions and flew towards Danny.

_Another day, another fight. _They both thought.

**Ok, I'm stopping here. I'm sorry if the battle scene was a little crappy, I have a huge head ache right now, and I couldn't put this off until tomorrow. Review! Really, it isn't that hard to review, it only takes a few minutes, besides you don't know how happy I get when I see them. Maybe favorite or follow too. Well I need to go to bed, I might update next week. Well see ya next chapter!**

**Bye!**

**W/love**

**IceDragonSlayerSpy15**


End file.
